New Beginnings
by RakshasaKoneko
Summary: What if Voldemort was right, but was just going about it the wrong way? Come and see what happens when the world is reset and dimensions are crossed. What was is no longer what is and what is is not what was.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FAN STORY FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT**_

**WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS COURSE LANGUAGE, SCENES OF NUDITY, AND VIOLENCE, VIEWER DISCRETION IS** **ADVISED.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

He was going to lose; Voldemort knew this knew this as the final battle of Hogwarts was coming to a close. With wands connected with the Brat-Who-Lived he chanted under his breath for his last resort, an Ancient cross dimensional spell that would take his mind, memories, and power to another dimension where he would have a second chance at his goal. He would, in all essence, become his other self but with his own memories. Voldemort chants faster, knowing his time is almost up. With a flash of red light he was gone, Harry Potter collapsed in his exhaustion while the Death Eaters fled and the inhabitants of Hogwarts cheered in victory.

The Headlines of the Daily Profit scream praise on the young savior, the war was over. Every witch and wizard celebrated with gusto, fireworks in abundance, owls flitting to and fro, from one person to another, from England to France, from Scotland to Germany, from Ireland to China, soon every wizarding family in the world knew the You-Know-Who was dead. The celebrations were not even hidden, within days the Muggle World could not ignore the strange happenings, the Obliviators could not keep up. The Muggle World knew about magic.

The first weeks after coming out of centuries of hiding were great, witches and wizards walked and talked with muggles without a care. They cured illness after illness, showing the muggles all magic could do. But as the weeks turned into months the muggles started to become greedy and angry.

Why couldn't magic make them immortal?

Why couldn't magic heal those muggles who came down with a magical illness like Dragon Pox?

Why couldn't magic make them rich?

Why can't they have a pet dragon? Magic SHOULD be able to make them tame.

Why couldn't magic just make food appear out of thin air?

The muggles did not like that witches and wizards regularly live to 200 years old and they could not. They became greedy with want for more, more than the Wizarding World could give, and they became angry that they could not have more. They became angry that their electronics would not work with so much magic in the air.

War broke out again, muggle verses wizard. The Wizarding World had no defense against muggle guns, as their shields only protected them from a magical assault. One by one witch and wizard fell in battle, and then hundreds upon hundreds as muggle technology progressed at an alarming rate. Magical creatures began being killed because they could; Centaurs died noble deaths as they tried to protect their foals, Unicorns slaughtered for their blood, Goblins fought bravely but it wasn't enough. Soon only remote creatures and plants remained, but as the magic drained from the world even they too began to die.

With magic gone from the world life seemed to dull, the muggles then turned on each other thinking they were harboring magic. The fighting intensified, dust and smoke blocked out the sun around the world. All life slowly dies out as the earth is thrown into an ice age, hundreds of years pass before the dust clears and the sun shines on earth once again. Ice melts and the climate returns to a semblance of normal and microbes begin the slow process of evolution once more. A second chance for earth, millennia pass before something extraordinary happens, a spark, a tiny spark inside a small mammal like creature. A spark, of magic.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FAN STORY FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT**_

**WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS COURSE LANGUAGE, SCENES OF NUDITY, AND VIOLENCE, VIEWER DISCRETION IS** **ADVISED.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

With the flash of light the Dark Lord felt his mind and magic ripped from his body. He would not admit it to anyone, even himself, later but the feeling of terror that gripped him in that moment was overwhelming. Colours and sounds whipped past him in a hailstorm before it all came crashing down and he felt himself growing heavy as he settled into his other selfs body, felt the mind that resided there give way. The feeling of the other mind giving way was odd to him; he felt that his other self should have put up more of a fight, in such he felt disappointed in his other self.

Opening his eyes he looked around at his surroundings. He couldn't help but groan to himself, no wonder his other self gave way so easily, he was back at the orphanage. Back in the hellhole that fostered his hate for muggles. He sat up on his small bed and took inventory of himself, he was small, very small, and he would guess his current age to be around 7 or 8 years old. Blast it all to hell. He looked around the room and noticed one thing different this time than when he was truly a child, there was a second bed in the corner, it was kept neat like all the beds in the orphanage as was the rule, but he did notice small stains that looked like blood, not fresh blood, but blood that someone has tried to scrub away and hide.

Tom, as he remembered he would have to get used to being called again, began looking through his memories and realized that there were a few memories that his body remembered. He knew things about this world that he was sure never happened in his own. The bed across from him belonged to his roommate, he had never bothered to find out much about the boy as he had just came to the orphanage the day prior, the blood on the sheets was probably from the beating the boy got from a few of the older boys for asking questions.

Rule number 1: Don't ask questions. It was a well established rule for those living there; newbie's learned it quick enough. Here you learn or you die, that's just the way it was in 1933.

Rule number 2: If you are small, keep your head down and shut up; if you didn't then the caretakers and older kids made your life hell.

The door to the hallway opened and his roommate entered, Tom would guess his age about 7, same as himself, but he seemed small. The boy had black unruly hair that went just past his shoulders, the caretakers would be getting rid of that today most likely, they believed boys should have short hair. The boys clothing seemed at least 4 sizes too big for him, and the glasses perched upon his nose stirred Tom's memory, they looked too damn close to the Potter brat's glasses. The boy's eyes were closed as if in pain and judging by the limp then he was. The boy limped his way to his bed and sat on it before looking at Tom.

"Hi, I never got to properly meet you, I'm Alexius but you can call me Alex seeing as I'll be your roommate for the next 10 years unless one of us gets adopted"

The boy seemed unbelievably cheery given his situation. His piercing green eyes bright and yet cautious despite the cheeriness of his voice. There was a slight accent to his words that Tom couldn't place in that moment.

"Tom" Was all he said. Alex's cheeriness seemed a little more forced now but the smile on his face remained.

"So… how long have you been here?"

Tom was unsure how to answer, here he had a new chance, he could be whoever he wanted. His soul was whole and un-fractured.

"I was born here"

They ended up talking until one of the older boys came to get them for lunch. Tom kept Alex close to him, during the talk Tom felt the familiar hum of magic under the other boys skin, and he wasn't about to let a possible ally out of his sight, maybe this time he would have a friend when he entered Hogwarts.

Tom discretely willed his 'accidental' magic to divert most of the other children's attention from Alex and him, without a wand he couldn't very well do much but he would do all he could this time around to stop many things from happening.

After lunch finished they were left to their own devices, well, everyone but Alex. Mr. Sam, one of the caretakers, asked Alex to come with him to talk about something or other. Tom went back to his room and waited for Alex to return.

3 hours pass before Alex returns, he's limping worse and has a few new bruises. Tom asks what happened but Alex just shakes his head and mumbles everything's fine. Alex was silent for the rest of the day and night, the only sound coming from him came after they went to sleep, that's when Tom heard him crying.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


End file.
